World Of Lost Things
by crystal-river
Summary: Mat has just lost his home in an accident, he's alone and unarmed. A mixture of angst, fantasy and thrilling sequences.


**Chapter 1 - The World Of Lost Things**

The rain was pouring from the sky, soaking Mat's hair and clothes. His socks, dirty from being used for some time without being washed, were cold and soggy. Lightning flashed in the sky and for a moment the World of Lost Time could be seen. Then the thick darkness spread out again, eating everything and nothing at the same time.

Mat was breathing heavily, his chest aced and he could hear his heart beating to the rhythm of his pounding feet. Mat glanced back. Trees, grass, flowers, rain. What time was it? Minutes to morning? Hours? How long till the sun would warm his back and dry his clothes and lift his spirit. Was this his last night in this god forsaken place?

The teen kept running over grass and rock, dirt and puddles. He passed a few cows, maybe he would be able to hunt one down and store himself up on meat? Mat paused for a second, but his hands were empty. He had no tools, no weapons, not even a stick. His backpack (the only thing he had, besides his clothes) was totally empty. He kept on running.

"I have to find a shelter", he thought, "I have to find a safe place."

Mat was running through a thick forest now, the leaves over head gave little cover from the rain though. Mat's eyes raked over the nearest landscape; there was thick fog all around, blurring the edges of everything.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp, _as his feet pounded the ground. _Tmp, tmp, tmp_… _splat!_

Mat felt himself face-plant into a cold stream of water. The stream was about waist high but not that strong. He pulled himself up and gulped air, his joints locked. He tried to ignore the cold.

"That was a pretty big splash…", Mat grumbled shakily into the thick fog. "C'mon, show yourself if you're out there…if you heard that…".

Nothing.

"I'm right _here_", Mat mouthed. He was so tense and cold now with fear and alarm it hurt his head. And then he saw it, a dark hole in a small mound barely in his field of vision.

_A cave…_ Another thunder shook the sky.

Mat leaped to the edge of the stream, his fingers clawed the wet grass, and he was out. Mat crawled towards the hole. He was almost there.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard a rustle behind him. He whipped around, ready for the worst, and believe me, there were bad things lurking around in the dark.

"Quack?" a startled duck croaked harshly and sent Mat an ugly glance.

"Shit", Mat breathed out, relief washed through him. "Friggin' chicken", he growled and punched the duck which fell back and then ran away frantically. "Jesus, I'm way too tense", Mat whispered to himself and continued towards the cave.

When he reached it he slowed down and then stopped right in front of the dark, cold hole. "Shit…", Mat whispered again. _I have no torches, not even redstone ones_. Mat ran a hand through his blond, wavy hair; rainwater and mud after the running had made it darker. Mat squinted into the cave in front of him. If something lurked in the darkness, he would be defenseless. His mind showed him a picture of his golden armor, the shining diamond sword he had owned, only a few hours earlier. He would probably get wounded if there was something living in the cave already (although not everything walking in this world was truly alive). Mat thought to himself that if he would get unlucky, this could get really ugly.

Mat turned his head, stared out at the forest; he should not be standing out here. It was dangerous. _They _were able to sense you, plus, they saw a lot better in the dark than normal people did.

With cautious steps Mat crept inside, the water dripping from his body onto the dry dirt. Mat peered as hard as he could but couldn't make out much of anything. He listened so hard at the silence that it actually hurt. Nothing pounced at him. Nothing bit his legs, grabbed him or clawed and no arrows came flying through the air, piercing his body. Mat looked back outside.

"I have to cover the hole up", he said to himself, it was easier to organize his thought that way.

Mat slid a little further inside and started digging a hole in the ground with his bare hands, looking up every few seconds. Then he hauled the lot towards the entrance and closed it up as well as he could, packing the soil tight together. Good thing the entrance wasn't that big. There, that should keep away any _things _that might accidentally otherwise have entered. Mat saw nothing, only heard the rain faintly on the roof of his sanctuary. He slumped down against his make-shift door and hugged his legs. He closed his eyes, no difference.

"I should have thought a little", he whispered. "I should have made at least _one _chest with the basic things you might need in an emergency like this…"

Mat grinned sourly and clenched his hands into fists. "This is entirely my fault", he told the cave. "I was so arrogant and though I was the king of Pandora. Hahh!" Mat felt rage at himself in the pit of his stomach.

"_Fuck!_" Mat yelled and punched the ground hard a few times for good measure. He however immediately regretted that as he felt pain cut his knuckles.

"Owww-h", he breathed and shook his hands. Mat felt blood start to run down the fingers on his left hand. Tears formed in Mat's eyes but he blinked them away quickly. But the tears were not because of the pain and were therefore not that easy to conquer.

And Mat wept. He cried for his lost home and his belonging. But those were superficial things, and soon a deeper despair made its way up to the surface. Now Mat cried with fear. He cried out of loneliness, which had never really affected him since he became a miner. And finally he cried for himself, and somewhere far away, a thunder split the sky.

* * *

><p>So, this is a minecraft fanfiction. I think I'll have the Mo' creatures mod in it. I'd be great to get some feedback. Don't worry, the real action will begin in the next chapter :D<p> 


End file.
